Todos los heroes tienen su lado oscuro parte ll
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Segunda parte de esta historia... Uno no sabe como logra cambiar, uno no sabe como pasa esa etapa, pero como todo siempre va a haber un lado malvado, pero es normal eso mientras no te controle y no te cambie por completo


**Hola mundo jeje**

**Bueno cuanto tiempo, la verdad es que n eh pasado aquí desde el songfic "nota de suicidio-pepillo", pero bueno hoy les traigo la continuación de todos los héroes tienen su lado oscuro como regalo navideño xD**

**Todos los héroes tienen su lado oscuro parte ll:**

_Se oyó un grito_

_Exacto, un grito de terror, proveniente desde el más fondo lugar del el callejón, después del grito se oyó muchas gotas cayendo, al _igual_ que algo que topo suelo, un guacamayo azul, levanto lentamente la cabeza decapitada, y la miro con sus penetrantes ojos rojos_

-Vaya-Dijo el con una sonrisa malvada- Según tus gritos de plegaria tienes una familia-Dijo el guacamayo lanzando la cabeza decapitada a un lado-Pues me voy a encargar de ellos más tarde-Dijo el guacamayo saliendo del callejón y entrando a las sombras de la oscuridad con una risa desquiciada

_En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una guacamaya azul, viendo al horizonte, estaba viendo el hermoso atardecer que le proyectaba la ciudad más hermosa de rio de janeiro, pero ella no reflejaba ningún interés por el paisaje, ella tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, ella no se dio cuenta pero alguien se estaba acercando lentamente atrás de ella y…_

- ¡Bo!-dijo el, la guacamaya se sorprendió y dio un grito de terror, el guacamayo atrás de ella se empezó a morir de risa, cayendo al suelo

-No es gracioso, Fairo-Dijo la guacamaya azul recuperándose del susto

-Pues para mi si es gracioso, perlita-Dijo él y empezó a acariciarla y ambos se dieron un beso romántico en el atardecer

-Como me encanta que hagas eso-Dijo perla con una vos muy sensual

-Pues si quieres puedo hacerlo por toda la noche-Dijo él y empezó a acariciarla y montarse encima de ella

_En ese momento alguien llego por los arbustos interrumpiendo toda la escena_

-Oigan chicos es momento de ir a comer…-Dijo el-a ver no hagan esto aquí, no ven que aún es temprano para que lo hagan-Dijo el enojado por encontrar a ambos en esa posición-Ambos se ruborizaron masivamente, después de eso el silencio domino

-Bueno… mejor vamos a comer no creen-Dijo el guacamayo escarlata y los dos asistieron con razón y fueron a comer

_Gritos se oían, en un bosque, el mismo bosque se estaba quemando, y las aves que se supone que iban a sobrevivir, terminaron siendo decapitadas o asesinadas por alguien que andaba por esos rumbos, suelto, cada uno caía, uno por uno y aun no terminaba, esa masacre parecía que no iba a acabar, pero llego su fin, el guacamayo responsable estaba en una rama contemplando todo los frutos que dio su trabajo, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo_

-Ah, ya van 900 aves asesinadas en esta semana-Dijo el sin ninguna preocupación, el empezó a volar-Bueno ahora a que país puedo ir… ya se vamos a mi país natal-Dijo el con aires de nostalgia-Donde se supone que iba a encontrar el amor, y donde empezó todo esto, si no fuera por ese lugar, no estaría aquí justo en este momento-Dijo el muy orgulloso-Si no fuera por ese lugar, no hubiera podido encontrar el cambio que tanto buscaba-Dijo el levantándose y empezando a admirarse-Solo mírenme-Dijo el

_Por su puesto él había cambiado pero no para bien, de lo que antes su plumas eran de un bonito color azul, ahora eran del mismo color, solo que las plumas estaban más gastadas, tenían sangre seca en la punta, al igual que muchas manchas de polvo y algunas heridas graves y leves, tenía cicatrices, que si tú las ves por primera vez, podrías deducir que él se las hiso, tenía uñas más largas y con mucha sangre, y sus antiguas plumas de la cabeza eran más puntiagudas que antes, al igual que las de sus alas, sus ojos cambiaron de color, ya no eran del antigua color ámbar, no, ahora era de un rojo vivo, como la sangre, y su pico era más puntiagudo que de costumbre_

-Si no fuera por ese país, no hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente, hasta creo que hasta la fecha aún seguiría virgen-Dijo él se le notaba que la vos le ha cambiado por demasiado exceso de humo, además de que ya se le notaban más los músculos-Espero que dios ya se haya llevado a esa zorra, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, a si se llamaba perla-Dijo el-Espero que la muerte ya se le haya llevado al infierno, si no yo mismo la llevare con mis propias manos-Dijo el mientras afilaba sus garras con una roca-Nos vamos a volver a ver perla-Dijo el guacamayo y salió volando riendo desquiciadamente

_Mientras tanto en rio de janeiro, un tucán pasaba para su revisión en el centro de conservación animal, el necesitaba revisarse, cuando llego Tulio lo recibió cortésmente, él entró a la clínica_

-Bueno, Rafael, creo que vas a tener que esperar en la sala de espera, hasta que yo revise a un paciente que vino antes que tú-Dijo tulio y prendió la televisión, para que Rafael se entretuviera un rato, y se fue

_Rafael se quedó viendo la televisión ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, estaba viendo un canal educativo, hasta que lo cambiaron_

"interrumpimos su programación para darles una noticia muy importante, en más del 70% de países ha habido una masacre de aves, y según lo que dicen todos los ornitólogos, es que no es ningún contrabandista, es una ave la que ha estado asesinando a todas esas aves, los sabemos por las siguientes fotos"

_Hasta ese momento a Rafael no le interesó mucho, pero cuando dijo que la que asesino a todas esas aves fue un ave, no lo podía creer, entonces en ese momento vio las fotos, en una se vía una mancha azul volando por el alrededor del bosque, luego se ve la mancha azul decapitando a algunas aves, y la última foto muestra a el ave de ojos rojos viendo la cámara de vigilancia y acercándose, se le podía ver bien, tenía una sonrisa demente y unas heridas con sangre, todas sus plumas con demasiada sangre, y su pico choreando sangre, le vio más de cerca y se quedó en shock con lo que vio_

-no puede ser, ese es-Dijo el muy sorprendido o asombrado, hasta que llego el ornitólogo

-Bueno es hora de hacer tu revisión-Dijo el doctor muy feliz, y se llevó a Rafael, pero Rafael aún tenía la cara de asombrado que tenía antes, mientras

_En otro lugar de rio, se encontraba un ave azul mirando todo el lugar, su mirada desquiciada veía todo el paisaje, era todo tal y como lo recordaba_

-Ya llegue, Rio-Dijo el ave y salió volando por todos los alrededores de la ciudad, cuando empezó a ver el mercado de frutas donde bailo con perla-Que tal un poco de diversión, no hará mal a nadie- dijo viendo los tanques de gas, el voló por la parte superior del mercado y lanzo unas plumas al tanque de gas, haciendo que este tenga una fuga, entonces vio a sus viejos amigos en el club de la samba, el aterrizo en la entrada y dijo-Hola muchachos, cuanto tiempo ¿no?-Dijo el haciendo que ambas aves quedaran en un estado de shock

-¡Blu!-Dijeron ambas aves y empezaron a acercarse y le dieron un abrazo-Te extrañamos tanto-Ambas aves empezaron a parlotear cosas y Blu no les hacía ningún caso, el solo empezó a coger un fosforo-Todos en la ciudad te extrañamos, desde que nos dijeron que te fuiste por culpa de perla, entonces nos enojamos con ella y empezamos a pensar que estabas muerto-Dijo pedro

-Pues miren que no lo estoy-Dijo Blu fingiendo risa

-Pero ahora que estas aquí creo que deberíamos acerté una bienvenida-Dijo Nico

-Sí, pero antes yo quiero darles mi regalo de bienvenida-Dijo Blu con una cara malévola sacando un fosforo

-Y ¿para qué vas a necesitar el…?-Dijo Nico pero fue interrumpido por el olor de gas que había-Pedro hay que salir de aquí-Dijo muy preocupado por pedro

-Hasta luego chicos-Dijo Blu prendiendo el fosforo y lanzándolo donde estaban pedro y Nico, y salió volando a una gran velocidad

_Lo único que se oyó fue una explosión, y muchos gritos de agonía, Blu solo se empezó a reír, sin mirar atrás fue volando directamente a la selva_

_En la clínica, estaba recién saliendo Rafael, estaba bien feliz al saber que no tenía nada que preocuparse_

"Valla que bien que no tenga nada, jeje, bueno basta de esto será mejor ir con mi familia o si no Eva me matara"

_Pero cuando se estaba preparando para volar, se oyó una explosión, proveniente del mercado de frutas, Rafael se sorprendió y preocupo_

-Oh no, Nico y Pedro-Dijo él y salió volando hacia el desastre

_Mucho humo, había demasiado que no se podía ver de dónde venias, en la entrada el tucán se encontró con sus dos amigos que estaba buscando, ambos botados y con mucha sangre, pero aún seguían vivos_

-Nico, pedro-Dijo el muy preocupado, ambos no respondían, entonces el empezó a tomarles los signos vitales, y suspiro, ellos seguían vivos, pero estaban graves, si no los llevaba rápido donde Tulio morirían por falta de sangre, y por algún órgano interno que este inestable-Necesito una hoja-Dijo el viendo una palmera que había no muy lejos de ahí

_Él fue volando a gran velocidad y la arranco, la llevo hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos a punto de morir_

-Oh no, no puedo llevarlos yo solo, necesito ayuda-Dijo viendo que las esperanzas para sus dos amigos ya se acababan, pero como en todo camino oscuro siempre hay una luz, entonces por atrás apareció alguien, y le topo la espalda

-Yo te voy a ayudar-Dijo el ave misteriosa

_En la selva, una guacamaya azul estaba en el lago, lavándose las plumas, ella estaba sola ahí, nadie podía verla, entonces algo se empezó a mover entre las hojas_

-¿Quien anda ahí?-Dijo ella muy asustada, pero nadie le respondió, entonces se volvió a mover-Fairo, tu sabes que no me gustan estas bromas-Dijo Perla, pero justo cuando creyó que era su novio, algo salió de entre las sombras, era un guacamayo azul que ella podía reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo, era Blu-¿Blu?-Dijo ella

-Hola perlita, cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo el alzando sus plumas listo para atacar

-Blu cuanto tiempo, te extrañe demasiado-Dijo ella, pero Blu estaba viéndola de una mirada amenazadora-Blu ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo ella empezando a tener miedo, al ver que en sus plumas había sangre que estaba choreando, y se empezó a acercar a perla

-¿Quién diría que la chica más amenazadora de rio, ahora me tuviera miedo a mí?-Dijo Blu con una sonrisa y viéndola con sus atemorizantes ojos rojos

-Blu…-Dijo ella muy sorprendida y preocupada, en ese instante llego Zayn, Fairo, Zafiro y Whistle defendiendo a perla, los cuatro tenían armas

-Perla quédate atrás mío-Dijo Fairo

-Oh, veo que tienes un nuevo novio perlita, pero cuantos novios has de haber tenido en estos últimos 3 años, he perra-Dijo Blu insultándole a perla

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo Zayn enojadamente

-Solo quiero que me inviten al funeral de esa perra-Dijo Blu

-No te dejare que pongas ninguna pluma encima de mi novia-Dijo Fairo

-Oh no lo puedo creer, Romeo está defendiendo a su Julieta, eso es tan romántico-Dijo Blu

-Ríndete no tienes armas-Dijo Zayn

-Haber pruébalo-Dijo Blu dándole una señal de que venga

_Entonces Zayn se lanzó a toda velocidad a matar a Blu con su arma, cogió su daga y le clavo en el hombro, Blu no sintió ningún dolor alguno, y saco la daga y la lanzo a un lugar lejos de ahí_

-Mi turno-Dijo entonces con su ala empezó a atacarlo, y le empezó a hacer muchas heridas a Zayn, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos

-Chicas…Disparen-Dijo Zayn débilmente cayendo al suelo

_Entonces las dos guacamayas empezaron a disparar con sus pistolas al guacamayo, Blu las esquivaba con facilidad, entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Fairo cogió su Daga y le empezó a atacar, con muchas fuerzas el atacaba y Blu solo esquivaba_

-Quítate de mi camino-Dijo él y le dio una pata lo suficientemente fuerte para que quedara fuera de combate-Que patético-Entonces el vio a las chicas y empezó a acercarse lentamente a ellas, ellas estaban atemorizadas, todas ellas sentían que era su fin, entonces alguien llego justo a tiempo, y aterrizo justo al frente de ellas-No puede ser-Dijo el viendo al guacamayo al frente de el-Aqua

_Por su puesto, era Aqua el maestro que enseño las habilidades que tenía Blu, ambos se veían fijamente, Blu no quitaba la sonrisa desquiciada de su cara, Aqua le veía de una forma muy enojada a Blu_

-así que nos volvemos a encontrar-Dijo Blu, Aqua no respondió y le empezó a atacar-Bueno si así lo quieres-Dijo Blu, y ambos se pusieron a pelear muy fuertemente

_La pelea estaba muy reñida, ninguno de los dos se rendía, ambos parecían que tenían fuerzas ilimitadas, las mujeres solo podían ver asustadas_

-Vaya, parece que no has perdido tus habilidades-Dijo Blu al verle-Veamos si puedes con esto, dijo impulsándose con su alas hacia donde él estaba, y con una patada lo mando volando muy duro hasta donde estaban las chicas

-No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente-Dijo Aqua y empezó a atacarlo con el cuchillo

_En ese momento llego un guacamayo verde, con un tucán toco_

-Rafael-Dijo perla muy feliz por verle

-Perla no hay tiempo, tenemos que huir-Dijo Rafael, haciendo que ella se vallan, perla asintió viendo como la cosa se ponía dura entre Aqua y Blu y ella y zafiro salieron volando

-Y ustedes-Dijo Whistle

-Tenemos que llevarnos a Zayn y Fairo-Dijo recargándolos en sus pies-Dijo el Guacamayo verde, entonces Rafael y Whistle salieron volando, Cider se quedó viendo a Aqua

_Se oyó como Blu fue chocando con un árbol_

-Cider tenemos que irnos ya-Dijo Aqua, Cider reacciono y decidió que tenían que irse, ambos guacamayos salieron volando para alcanzar a los demás

_Blu se levantaba de su caída muy lentamente y veía como salían volando_

-Pudieron escapar esta vez, pero no lo harán la próxima-Dijo el mientras veía a las aves alejarse

_Ellos llegaron a un lugar muy conocido para perla, ellos estaba en la clínica para aves, todos entraron y fueron a ver a Nico y pedro, en todo el camino hacia haya se les había explicado la situación de Nico y pedro, entraron a la habitación donde ellos estaban, a su lado estaba Eva al pendiente de todo, todos se fueron acercando, Pedro y Nico estaban vendados por la mayor parte del cuerpo, Nico tenía una pata rota, y pedro tenía una ala rota, Perla muy asustada les pregunto_

-¿Qué les paso?-Dijo ella muy preocupada

-Fue Blu-Dijo Aqua-a esto es lo que venimos a hablar

-Necesitamos una forma de parar a Blu-Dijo Cider, en ese momento vieron que estaban empezando a reaccionar Fairo y Zayn

-Pero ¿Por qué?, es una simple ave azul, podemos matarla con mucha facilidad-Dijo Fairo muy presumido

-Díselo a las 40000 aves que el mato-Dijo Rafael, todos menos Cider y Aqua, lo vieron sorprendido-Si exacto como yo lo dije, hoy en la mañana vi un reportaje de como hubo una masacre de aves en más del 70% en todo el mundo, vi como el mismo con sus plumas decapito a todo tipo de aves, y rompió los huevo dejándolos quemar

-¿Cómo fue que paso?-Pregunto Perla-¿Cómo fue que una ingenia y tarada ave haya echo todo esto?-Dijo Perla muy furiosa

-Fácil, fue por tu culpa-Dijo Cider-Tu le rompiste el corazón aquí en rio, y él se fue a Minnesota, toda su furia por el corazón fue usada para mejorar sus movimientos y aumentar su fuerza, pero cada día eso fue cambiando gracias a Escarlet, la difunta novia de Blu, que un día esto fue lo paso

**Flash back**

_Era un día tranquilo, yo me levantaba para hacer mi entrenamiento diario, fui a dar unas vueltas volando hasta que me encontré con Blu_

-Buenos días, Blu-Dije yo

-Buenos días-Me dijo el muy feliz

-¿Cómo van tú y tu pareja?-Le dije, vi como él se ruborizo un poco

-Muy bien, de hecho ahora iba a verla-Dijo El

-Bueno, no te interrumpo más, ve a verla casanova-Le dije y el salió volando

"Valla, Blu ha madurado mucho en lo que es relaciones, que bien por el"

_Iba a salir volando cuando oí un grito por la dirección que fue Blu_

-Mejor voy a ver que paso-Dije yo y fui volando

_Cuando llegue, estaba en un callejón, vi mucha sangre por las paredes, y vi muchos órganos por todas partes, entonces ahí vi a Blu, vi que estaba llorando, y le estaba llorando a alguien, cuando vi más de cerca a quien era, vi la cabeza de Escarlet, entonces oí que Blu empezó a hablar_

-Entonces te gustan los sesos ¿eh?, porque no mejor probamos los tuyos-LE dijo malévolamente, Blu alzo la mirada, mostrando un ojo lleno de maldad, y una sonrisa de sed de sufrimiento y dolor

_Vi como el asesino se asustó, pero Blu, a una impresionante velocidad lo alcanzo_

-Oh ¿Ya te vas?, creí que ibas a jugar conmigo-Dijo Blu y en ese momento vi cómo le clavo su ala en el estómago del asesino

_Yo me quede paralizado, vi como Blu salió volando de ahí y se fue a otro lugar_

**Fin del flash back**

-Blu es así, por todo el dolor de su corazón acumulado, tanto dolor hizo que cambie el iris de sus ojos, y que ya no sienta dolor por nada, además la única y más letal arma que tiene es sus plumas, sus plumas parecen que están reforzadas con titanio por lo que él puede usarlas como armas, y su inteligencia, a él se le puede ocurrir las mejores formas de matar, hasta con las que no te puedes dar ni cuenta

-Entonces no hay como vencerle-Dijo sin esperanzas Zafiro

-No-Dijo y todos se desanimaron

-A menos de que encontremos su punto débil-Dijo y todos quedaron viéndolo-Si lo encontramos puede que tengamos una posibilidad contra el-Todos se pusieron a pensar

-Ya sé cuál podría ser-Dijo Rafael-De toda la información que eh obtenido, eh visto que Blu vuelve a ser como el cuándo está al frente de alguien que el ama, y la única aquí que conocemos que tal vez Blu aun ame, es a perla-Dijo y todos vieron a perla

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella muy asustada

-Tú vas a tener que distraerlo-Dijo Cider más serio

-Y ¿ustedes?-Dijo ella

-Ni nosotros podemos pararlo-Dijo Aqua

-Pero si tu solo podías con el-Dijo Whistle

-Es porque él no usaba todo su potencial-Dijo Aqua

-¿Cómo que no usaba todo su potencial?-Pregunto muy curioso Fairo

-Veras hace unos meses-Dijo Cider

**Flash back**

_Yo vivía en una selva de Colombia, no sabía nada sobre la masacre que ha pasado últimamente, en ese lugar todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que llego…_

_Llego Blu matando a toda ave que se le cruce, e inundo nuestro bosque y trato de matarme, yo creí que estaba perdido, sentía que mi corazón latía fuertemente, el solo me miraba y se acercaba lentamente, me veía con esos ojos rojos llenos de maldad, no se podía ver vida alguna en esos ojos, justo cuando me iba a matar, llego Aqua salvándome la vida y empezó a luchar con Blu_

-Blu deja en paz a todas las aves-Dijo Aqua

-No voy a hacerlo Aqua-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa desquiciada

-¿Por qué Blu?-Dijo Aqua

-porque todos necesitan ser libres del infierno, todos viven mejor en el cielo, todos viven mejor si es que mueren-Dijo Blu

-Pero todos quieren vivir no lo entiendes-Dijo Aqua

-Yo no entiendo nada desde que se fue Escalet-Dijo Blu y empezó a atacar a Aqua

_Ambos peleaban muy parejo, parecía que esa batalla nunca iba a terminar, hasta que…_

-Ya me canse de este estúpido juego-Dijo Blu ya enojado, entonces el voló velozmente y empezó a ahorcar a Aqua, él lo golpeó fuertemente a Aqua, y con sus garra lo inmovilizo, podía ver como la sangre de Aqua salía lentamente por su boca entonces Blu le clavo una garra en el estómago y empezó a virarla como si hubiera topado algo, Aqua uso su ala libre para golpear a Blu, pero Blu lo intercepto rápidamente, entonces Blu rápidamente saco su garra del interior de Aqua y empezó a romperle el ala a Aqua, el vio una roca y cogió la cabeza de Aqua y la golpeo en la roca, dejando inconsciente a Aqua, él se preparaba para el golpe final, pero yo lo detuve, use una pluma de Blu y se la clave, parece que en ese tiempo aun sentía dolor alguno y empezó a gritar del dolor, me vio malvadamente, y se fue volando de ahí, yo suspire de alivio y fui a atender a Aqua

**Fin del Flash back**

_Todos me miraron atónitos, y no podían creer lo que pasaba, se supone que Aqua ya debería estar muerto, en ese momento se oyó alguien riendo de maldad, todos se espantaron al ver de quien se trataba_

-Qué bueno es recordar ¿No?-Dijo Blu y todos lo vieron muy espantados

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto enojado Cider

-Nada solo paseaba y vi el centro para aves y dije 'que tal si me divierto un rato'-Dijo Blu

-Vamos a matarte aquí y ahora Blu-Dijo Perla

-Si como no-Dijo Blu-perla tú ya no eres la de las agallas, o mejor dicho la brabucona, ya solo eres una niña pequeña que tiene miedo de todo y que solo su novio puede salvarle-Dijo Blu burlándose

-Cállate-Dijo perla muy enojada-Yo soy más fuerte que tú y siempre lo he sido y ahora te lo voy a demostrar-Entonces ella se lanzó a atacar a Blu, Blu no se movió de ahí y sintió como perla trataba de demostrar su fuerza, Perla se cansó y se alejó de Blu-Ves que soy más fuerte

-Blu se rio-No me hagas reír perla, quieres ver que es fuerza-Dijo entonces fue a atacarle y le clavo el ala todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Aqua obtuvo lo que quería, se pudo ver como Blu se sentía diferente-Eh yo me voy de aquí-Dijo y se fue volando, todas las aves macho empezaron a perseguirlo y las mujeres empezaron a atender a perla muy preocupadas

_Empezó una persecución en una velocidad increíble, todos absolutamente todos los machos, hasta Nico y pedro estaban persiguiendo a Blu, Blu trataba de volar lo más rápido que podía, pero las imágenes de cuando ataco a perla, el volaba demasiado lento para su físico_

_-_Déjenme no quiero hacerles daño-Dijo Blu volando lo más rápido que podía en esos momentos

-no te dejaremos hasta que comprendas lo que hiciste-Dijo Rafael poniéndose en posición para atacar a Blu con sus garras y logro arañar a Blu, Blu chillo, por alguna razón volvió a sentir el mismo dolor que sentía antes, todas las aves que lo seguían también pararon

-¡Ah! No tengo otra alternativa-Dijo Blu, todos lo miraron confundidos y asustados, Blu avanzo a Rafael rápidamente y le agarro el ala preciándole para atrás, Rafael estaba agonizando del dolor, Nico iba a acercársele, pero-Acércate y sufrirás el mismo tratamiento que el-Dijo-Blu malévolamente enojado

-¿Qué…Que le vas a hacer?-Dijo Nico muy asustado

-Oh nada solo voy a divertirme un rato con el-Dijo Blu mirando a Rafael haciendo presión en su brazo

-¡AHHHH! Blu detente-Dijo Rafael con lágrimas en sus ojos

-MMMM, déjame pensar… No-Dijo Poniendo más presión en su brazo

En eso sonó un crack, todos quedaron atónitos y en shock, pero reaccionaron cuando Blu empezó a hacerle más presión al brazo, en eso Rafael quedo inconsciente por el dolor

-No Blu, déjalo ya vas a matarlo.-Le dijo Aqua mirando a Blu asustado

-Ya me aburrí-Dijo Blu lazando a Rafael al suelo-Me voy perdedores

Blu se fue volando, viendo como todos iban a rescatar a Rafael, Blu se sintió triste, algo le estaba pasando a Blu

"¿Qué carajo me pasa?, desde que ataque a perla me siento diferente ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Creo que un poco de destrucción me aliviara, espero, y ¿si es que aun la amo?, no eso no puede ser posible yo la odio con todo el corazón, o ¿es al revés?"

Blu muy aturdido con sus pensamientos decidió seguir volando hacia alguna parte del bosque para prenderle fuego y divertirse un rato con la agonía de las aves, tal vez eso le haría volver a ser el mismo

**Fin del one-shot**

**Bueno eso es todo el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste, pasen una feliz navidad con su familia y amigos y pasen de la mejor forma con todas las personas que aman, ya que tal vez al siguiente día no estén**

**Hasta la vista…  
ThunderBlu**


End file.
